


𝔼𝕕𝕕𝕚𝕖 𝕄𝕪 𝕃𝕠𝕧𝕖~ ℝ𝕖𝕕𝕕𝕚𝕖 𝔽𝕒𝕟𝕗𝕚𝕔

by LavenderMoss



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Derry, Gay, IT - Freeform, LGBTQ, M/M, Reddie, Stephen King - Freeform, um is thus canon idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderMoss/pseuds/LavenderMoss
Summary: 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘤𝘭𝘶𝘣 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘨𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘵 𝘚𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘭𝘦𝘺𝘴 𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘺, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢 𝘨𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘵𝘩 𝘰𝘳 𝘥𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘴 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 ; )
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 5





	1. CHAPTER ONE

**Author's Note:**

> Reddie and Stenbrough ship fan fiction. 
> 
> Sorry if you don't ship them, please don't attack me we all have our own opinions✧✧
> 
> Its not my best work. Also its unfinished for now cause I didn't have time to finish it. I might do 1 chapter each day
> 
> In Eddies perspective
> 
> Hope you like it ✌

"𝐂𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐨𝐧 𝐄𝐝𝐝𝐢𝐞 𝐒𝐩𝐚𝐠𝐡𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐢! 𝐖𝐞 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐠𝐨𝐧𝐧𝐚 𝐛𝐞 𝐥𝐚𝐭𝐞 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐁𝐢𝐫𝐝 𝐁𝐨𝐲𝐬 𝐩𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐲!" 𝐑𝐢𝐜𝐡𝐢𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐡𝐮𝐫𝐫𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐦𝐞.

"𝐈𝐦 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐠! 𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐩 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐧𝐢𝐜𝐤𝐧𝐚𝐦𝐞𝐬, 𝐧𝐨𝐛𝐨𝐝𝐲 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦" 𝐈 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐥𝐞 𝐠𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐦𝐲 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐞𝐬 𝐨𝐧.

"𝐓𝐡𝐚𝐭𝐬 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐭𝐫𝐮𝐞, 𝐈 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦!" 𝐑𝐢𝐜𝐡𝐢𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐮𝐩𝐢𝐝𝐞𝐬𝐭 𝐠𝐫𝐢𝐧 𝐨𝐧 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐚𝐜𝐞.

𝐈 𝐫𝐨𝐥𝐥𝐬 𝐦𝐲 𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐰𝐚𝐥𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐨𝐨𝐫. 𝐑𝐢𝐜𝐡𝐢𝐞 𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐝 𝐛𝐞𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐝 𝐦𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐰𝐞 𝐠𝐨𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐒𝐭𝐚𝐧𝐬 𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐚𝐛𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐭𝐞𝐧 𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐮𝐭𝐞𝐬 𝐥𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐫. 𝐄𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐞𝐥𝐬𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐚𝐥𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐲 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐨𝐟 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐫𝐬𝐞.

“𝐇𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐨 𝐁𝐢𝐫𝐝 𝐁𝐨𝐲, 𝐒𝐭𝐮𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐁𝐢𝐥𝐥, 𝐌𝐨𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐑𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐰𝐚𝐥𝐝, 𝐂𝐡𝐮𝐛 𝐁𝐨𝐲, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐂𝐡𝐨𝐜𝐨𝐥𝐚𝐭𝐞 𝐓𝐡𝐮𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫” 𝐑𝐢𝐜𝐡𝐢𝐞 𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐫𝐨𝐨𝐦 𝐝𝐫𝐚𝐦𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐜𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲. “𝐈 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐚𝐫𝐫𝐢𝐯𝐞𝐝!”

“𝐖𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐚 𝐜𝐢𝐠𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐞 𝐓𝐫𝐚𝐬𝐡𝐦𝐨𝐮𝐭𝐡?” 𝐁𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐥𝐲 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐝 𝐑𝐢𝐜𝐡 𝐚 𝐜𝐢𝐠𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐞 𝐩𝐚𝐜𝐤𝐚𝐠𝐞 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐛𝐫𝐚.

“𝐃𝐨𝐧’𝐭 𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐝 𝐢𝐟 𝐈 𝐝𝐨” 𝐡𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐬𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞𝐝” 𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐥𝐞𝐭’𝐬 𝐠𝐞𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐩𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐲 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐞𝐝!” 

“𝐒-𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐧 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐈 𝐠𝐨𝐭 𝐛-𝐛𝐞𝐞𝐫 𝐥𝐚𝐬𝐭 𝐧𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐢𝐟 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐬-𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞” 𝐁𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐨𝐟𝐟𝐞𝐫𝐞𝐝. 𝐇𝐢𝐬 𝐬𝐭𝐮𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐠𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐛𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐢𝐭 𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐜𝐚𝐦𝐞 𝐨𝐧.

“𝐈’𝐦 𝐠𝐨𝐨𝐝” 𝐈 𝐝𝐞𝐜𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐞𝐝. 

𝐖𝐞 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐬𝐚𝐭 𝐢𝐧 𝐚 𝐜𝐢𝐫𝐜𝐥𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐒𝐭𝐚𝐧𝐥𝐞𝐲 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐬𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧. “𝐓𝐫𝐮𝐭𝐡 𝐨𝐫 𝐝𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐨𝐧𝐞?” 

𝐄𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐧𝐨𝐝𝐝𝐞𝐝 𝐢𝐧 𝐚𝐠𝐫𝐞𝐞𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐭, 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐧 𝐌𝐢𝐤𝐞, 𝐰𝐡𝐨 𝐡𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐓𝐫𝐮𝐭𝐡 𝐨𝐫 𝐝𝐚𝐫𝐞.

(AUTHORS NOTE: THIS WILL FOR NOW BE IN A DIFFERENT WRITING FORMAT) 

𝐒𝐭𝐚𝐧: 𝐎𝐤𝐚𝐲, 𝐰𝐡𝐨 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐬 𝐭𝐨 𝐠𝐨 𝐟𝐢𝐫𝐬𝐭?

𝐁𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐥𝐲: 𝐎𝐡𝐡 𝐦𝐞! 𝐁𝐢𝐥𝐥, 𝐭𝐫𝐮𝐭𝐡 𝐨𝐫 𝐝𝐚𝐫𝐞?

𝐁𝐢𝐥𝐥: 𝐃-𝐝𝐚𝐫𝐞 

𝐁𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐥𝐲: 𝐈 𝐝𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐭𝐨 𝐤𝐢𝐬𝐬 𝐒𝐭𝐚𝐧! 

𝐁𝐞𝐧: 𝐎𝐨𝐨𝐨𝐨! 

𝐒𝐭𝐚𝐧: 𝐒𝐡𝐮𝐭 𝐮𝐩 𝐁𝐞𝐧 

𝐑𝐢𝐜𝐡𝐢𝐞: 𝐂𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐠 𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐥𝐮𝐯𝐬, 𝐤𝐢𝐬𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐞!

* 𝐛𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐧𝐬 𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐫 mike 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐤𝐢𝐬𝐬𝐞𝐬 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐧*

*𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐲 𝐤𝐢𝐬𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐚𝐛𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐭𝐰𝐨 𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐮𝐭𝐞𝐬* 

𝐌𝐢𝐤𝐞: 𝐁𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐤 𝐢𝐭 𝐮𝐩 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐭𝐨𝐨 

𝐁𝐢𝐥𝐥: *𝐬𝐦𝐢𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐚𝐧 𝐢𝐝𝐢𝐨𝐭* 𝐑-𝐫𝐢𝐜𝐡𝐢𝐞 𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐧 𝐨𝐫 𝐝-

𝐑𝐢𝐜𝐡𝐢𝐞: 𝐃𝐀𝐑𝐄! 𝐈 𝐚𝐢𝐧’𝐭 𝐧𝐨 𝐬𝐜𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐝𝐲 𝐜𝐚𝐭! 𝐈𝐟 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐤 𝐈 𝐚𝐦 𝐢’𝐥𝐥 𝐩𝐫𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐰𝐫𝐨𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐜𝐚𝐧 𝐤𝐢𝐬𝐬 𝐦𝐲 𝐚*𝐬! 

𝐄𝐝𝐝𝐢𝐞: 𝐂𝐡𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐝𝐮𝐝𝐞. 

𝐁𝐢𝐥𝐥: 𝐃-𝐝𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐤 𝐭𝐰𝐨 𝐟𝐮𝐥𝐥 𝐜𝐮𝐩𝐬 𝐨𝐟 𝐛𝐞𝐞𝐫 

𝐑𝐢𝐜𝐡𝐢𝐞: 𝐓𝐰𝐨?! 𝐈’𝐦 𝐝𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐟𝐢𝐯𝐞! *𝐫𝐢𝐜𝐡𝐢𝐞 𝐠𝐞𝐭𝐬 𝐮𝐩 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐝𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐤𝐬 𝐟𝐢𝐯𝐞 𝐜𝐮𝐩𝐬 𝐨𝐟 𝐛𝐞𝐞𝐫* 

𝐁𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐥𝐲: 𝐈- 

𝐑𝐢𝐜𝐡𝐢𝐞: 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐄𝐝𝐝𝐢𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐦𝐲 𝐒𝐩𝐚𝐠𝐡𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐢, 𝐭𝐫𝐮𝐭𝐡 𝐨𝐫 𝐝𝐚𝐫𝐞? 

𝐄𝐝𝐝𝐢𝐞: 𝐓𝐫𝐮𝐭𝐡, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐩 𝐜𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐦𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 

𝐑𝐢𝐜𝐡𝐢𝐞: 𝐓𝐫𝐮𝐭𝐡?! 𝐒𝐭𝐨𝐩 𝐛𝐞𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐛𝐨𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐠. 

𝐄𝐝𝐝𝐢𝐞: 𝐅𝐢𝐧𝐞 𝐝𝐚𝐫𝐞. 

𝐁𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐥𝐲: 𝐌𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐬𝐮𝐫𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐦𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐢𝐭 𝐚 𝐠𝐨𝐨𝐝 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐬𝐡𝐦𝐨𝐮𝐭𝐡 𝐑𝐢𝐜𝐡𝐢𝐞: 𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐠𝐨𝐭 𝐢𝐭 𝐌𝐚𝐫𝐬𝐡. 𝐊𝐢𝐬𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐚𝐭𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐜𝐭𝐢𝐯𝐞 𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐬𝐨𝐧 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐫𝐨𝐨𝐦 

𝐄𝐝𝐝𝐢𝐞: 𝐁𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐥𝐲? 

𝐁𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐥𝐲: 𝐌𝐞?! 

𝐄𝐝𝐝𝐢𝐞: 𝐍𝐨 𝐢𝐝𝐢𝐨𝐭, 𝐦𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐬𝐨 𝐈 𝐜𝐚𝐧 𝐠𝐞𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐑𝐢𝐜𝐡𝐢𝐞!

*𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐧𝐬 𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐁𝐞𝐯 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐤𝐢𝐬𝐬𝐞𝐬 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐚 𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞* 

𝐁𝐞𝐧: 𝐎𝐨𝐨! 

𝐑𝐢𝐜𝐡𝐢𝐞: *𝐩𝐮𝐥𝐥𝐬 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲* 𝐬𝐡𝐮𝐬𝐡 𝐋𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐛𝐨𝐲, 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐰𝐫𝐨𝐭𝐞 𝐚 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐁𝐞𝐯 𝐭𝐰𝐨 𝐲𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐬 𝐚𝐠𝐨 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐩𝐫𝐨𝐛𝐚𝐛𝐥𝐲 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐬𝐞𝐱 𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦𝐬 𝐚𝐛𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐡𝐞𝐫, 𝐬𝐨 𝐈 𝐝𝐨𝐧’𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐧𝐚 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐢𝐭 

𝐁𝐞𝐧: 𝐈 𝐝𝐨 𝐧𝐨𝐭 

𝐄𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲𝐨𝐧𝐞: 𝐬𝐔𝐫𝐞


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing format is back to normal :)   
> hope you enjoy this next chapter, sorry   
> it took me so long to publish it I've been  
> super busy with school and work stuff  
> \--------------------------------  
> Also i'm gonna use the cliche "cherry chapstick"  
> at the beginning of the first paragraph 
> 
> hope you like it!  
> I worked really hard on this chapter

𝐑𝐢𝐜𝐡𝐢𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐥𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐦𝐞 𝐡𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐧𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭. 𝐈 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐭𝐚𝐬𝐭𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐥𝐢𝐩𝐬 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐰𝐞 𝐤𝐢𝐬𝐬𝐞𝐝. 𝐇𝐞 𝐭𝐚𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐜𝐢𝐠𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐜𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐫𝐲 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐜𝐤, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐢𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐬𝐭 𝐭𝐚𝐬𝐭𝐞 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐥𝐝. 𝐖𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐥𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐬𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐚𝐭 𝐟𝐢𝐫𝐬𝐭. 𝐈𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐚𝐰𝐤𝐰𝐚𝐫𝐝, 𝐲'𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰? 𝐊𝐧𝐨𝐰𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐈 𝐞𝐧𝐣𝐨𝐲𝐞𝐝 𝐢𝐭 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐢𝐝𝐧'𝐭 𝐡𝐞𝐥𝐩𝐞𝐝 𝐧𝐨𝐧𝐞. 𝐈𝐭 𝐝𝐢𝐝𝐧'𝐭 𝐦𝐞𝐚𝐧 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡. 𝐑𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭? "𝐍𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐢𝐧 𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐟𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐩 𝐢𝐬 𝐠𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐞" 𝐈 𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐦𝐲𝐬𝐞𝐥𝐟. "𝐑𝐢𝐜𝐡𝐢𝐞 𝐢𝐬 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐛𝐞𝐬𝐭 𝐟𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐝, 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐧𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐥𝐞𝐭 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭".  
"𝐇𝐞𝐲 𝐄𝐝𝐬?" 𝐑𝐢𝐜𝐡𝐢𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝, 𝐠𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐢𝐧 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐧𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐦𝐞 𝐬𝐨 𝐢 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝𝐧'𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐥𝐤 𝐚𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐝.  
"𝐌𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐭𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐚*𝐬! 𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐜𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐦𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭!" 𝐈 𝐭𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐩𝐮𝐬𝐡 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝𝐧'𝐭 𝐛𝐮𝐝𝐠𝐞.  
"𝐒𝐨 𝐚𝐛𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐞𝐧𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨𝐧𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭..."  
"𝐈-𝐢'𝐦 𝐬𝐨𝐫𝐫𝐲 𝐑𝐢𝐜𝐡, 𝐈 𝐡𝐨𝐩𝐞 𝐢𝐭𝐬 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐚𝐰𝐤𝐰𝐚𝐫𝐝 𝐛𝐞𝐭𝐰𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐮𝐬..."  
"𝐀𝐰𝐤𝐰𝐚𝐫𝐝?" 𝐑𝐢𝐜𝐡𝐢𝐞 𝐥𝐚𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐈 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐟𝐮𝐬𝐞𝐝. "𝐄𝐝𝐬, 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐬𝐭 𝐤𝐢𝐬𝐬 𝐢'𝐯𝐞 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐡𝐚𝐝!"  
"𝐖𝐡𝐚𝐭?" 𝐈 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐢𝐧 𝐝𝐢𝐬𝐛𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐞𝐟.  
"𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐝 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐈 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝. 𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐈 𝐰𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝𝐧'𝐭 𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐝 𝐢𝐟 𝐰𝐞 𝐤𝐢𝐬𝐬𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐠𝐚𝐢𝐧."  
𝐈 𝐛𝐥𝐮𝐬𝐡𝐞𝐝 𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐝𝐥𝐲 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐈 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐝 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝, 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐚𝐲 𝐨𝐫 𝐡𝐨𝐰 𝐭𝐨 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐜𝐭. 𝐃𝐢𝐝 𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐞𝐚𝐧 𝐢𝐭? 𝐎𝐫 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐡𝐞 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐝𝐫𝐮𝐧𝐤 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐞𝐫 𝐒𝐭𝐚𝐧𝐥𝐞𝐲 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐁𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐠𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐡𝐢𝐦? 𝐁𝐞𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐈 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐬𝐚𝐲 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠, 𝐑𝐢𝐜𝐡𝐢𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐥𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐜𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐞𝐫 𝐭𝐨 𝐦𝐞 𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐢𝐥 𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐥𝐢𝐩𝐬 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐜𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐬 𝐚𝐩𝐚𝐫𝐭.  
"𝐈 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐄𝐝𝐬" 𝐑𝐢𝐜𝐡𝐢𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝, 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐩𝐫𝐞𝐬𝐬𝐞𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐬𝐨𝐟𝐭 𝐥𝐢𝐩𝐬 𝐚𝐠𝐚𝐢𝐧𝐬𝐭 𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐞.  
𝐊𝐢𝐬𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐛𝐚𝐜𝐤, 𝐈 𝐬𝐦𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐝 𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐨 𝐢𝐭, 𝐥𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐠𝐨 𝐨𝐟 𝐦𝐲 𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐬, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐢𝐭 𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐧 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠. 𝐈 𝐝𝐢𝐝𝐧'𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐭𝐨 𝐩𝐮𝐥𝐥 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐢𝐝. 𝐁𝐞𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐬𝐚𝐲 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠, 𝐈 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝 "𝐈 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐭𝐨𝐨 𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐬𝐡𝐦𝐨𝐮𝐭𝐡."  
𝐑𝐢𝐜𝐡𝐢𝐞 𝐡𝐞𝐥𝐝 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐦𝐞 "𝐖𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐨𝐥𝐝 𝐦𝐲 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐥𝐞 𝐢 𝐚𝐜𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐩𝐚𝐧𝐲 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐡𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐝 𝐬𝐢𝐫?"   
"𝐘𝐞𝐬 𝐩𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐞" 𝐈 𝐬𝐦𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐠𝐫𝐚𝐛𝐛𝐞𝐝 𝐢𝐭.  
𝐖𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐥𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐡𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐧𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭, 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐢𝐞𝐬𝐭 𝐛𝐨𝐲𝐬 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐥𝐝. 𝐑𝐢𝐜𝐡𝐢𝐞 𝐓𝐨𝐳𝐢𝐞𝐫, 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐝𝐮𝐦𝐛𝐚𝐬𝐬 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐦𝐞𝐞𝐭, 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐦𝐞. 𝐇𝐚𝐫𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐞𝐯𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡, 𝐰𝐡𝐨 𝐰𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐚 𝐬𝐮𝐩𝐞𝐫 𝐠𝐞𝐫𝐦𝐚𝐩𝐡𝐨𝐛𝐞 𝐰𝐡𝐨 𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐞𝐬 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐭 𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠? 𝐖𝐞𝐥𝐥, 𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐥𝐲 𝐓𝐫𝐚𝐬𝐡𝐦𝐨𝐮𝐭𝐡 𝐓𝐨𝐳𝐢𝐞𝐫.

\--------------------------------  
SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO PUBLISH THIS!  
I worked really hard on this, hope you like it.   
The new part will come out tomorrow or the day after


End file.
